


Приятные люди

by Mol_Cutpurse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Gen, Male Homosexuality, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mol_Cutpurse/pseuds/Mol_Cutpurse
Summary: Оран – молодой талантливый маг, и у него есть некоторые проблемы с контролем силы. Еще у него есть старший брат, который терпеть его не может, и у него есть на то причины. У брата имеется любовник из балетной труппы, у которого нет таланта, и бывшая невеста, у которой слишком много ума, а еще у него и Орана есть сестра, и она вот-вот станет вдовой. И вот последнее - проблема не только сестры, Орана, его брата, невесты и любовника, но и вообще всего города.





	Приятные люди

— Да, я понимаю, — глаза Феликса были пустыми и холодными, как монеты, которые кладут на веки мертвецам. — Я быстро отучу его лениться.

У него русалочьи глаза, подумал Оран, ежась от холодного тона старшего брата. Феликс сидел в жестком деревянном кресле перед столом ректора, а Оран стоял по левую руку от него. На него не смотрели, как будто он был невидимым, и мало-помалу ему начинало казаться, что еще немного, и он не сможет сдвинуться с места.

— Оран умный, старательный мальчик, — ректор и то был приятнее, чем Феликс. Он-то никогда не поднимал на него руку, и железная расческа, лежащая рядом с яркой чистенькой чернильницей, была просто элементом декора. Он искренне пытался помочь Орану, но тот понимал, что все тщетно. Он попался, и теперь Феликс с чистой совестью заморит его до смерти. — И не сказать, что у него недостаточно способностей. Ему просто нужно отдохнуть. Набраться сил, восстановить душевное равновесие, и он продолжит свое обучение. Оран может стать отличным боевым магом, гордитесь им.

— О да, — кисло откликнулся Феликс. Ректор посмотрел на него с недоумением, но не стал расспрашивать о причинах такой холодности к успехам его брата и воспитанника.

— Вот, я набросал схему чар, которые уберегли бы ваше жилище от разрушений, — щека Феликса дернулась от раздражения, когда ректор протянул ему лист желтой бумаги, расчерченный яркими, уверенными линиями. Оран впился взглядом в лицо брата, ожидая взрыва, но Феликс справился с собой и принял чертеж с приятной улыбкой. — Думаю, она прекрасно впишется в ваш дом. Вы ведь искра, насколько я понимаю, так что просто пригласите своего хозяина, и он возведет все чары за разумную плату. Даже не вникайте, это совсем не вашего ума дело.

Феликс его не слушал. Развернув лист к себе, он пробежался взглядом по немудреным плетениям, и Оран затаил дыхание, как будто он сейчас проверял его схему, и если найдется хоть одна крохотная неточность или недостаточно эффективная связка, то его заставят чертить все заново, снова, снова и снова, пока все не получится так, как надо.

Ошибки не было, Феликс молча убрал лист и снова сложил руки на черных ренгравах. Если ректор и был удивлен поведением искры, с умным видом изучившей схему, созданную магом для мага, он снова решил промолчать.

— Благодарю за такую заботу о моем доме, — Феликс снова приятно, почти женственно улыбался. В тусклом свете кабинета его волосы казались намного темнее, чем они были на самом деле, но он все равно оставался располагающе красивым. Оран видел, как ректор снова расслабляется, отмахиваясь от мыслей о подозрительном поведении этой искры, и мысленно взывал к нему, чтобы он не поддавался этому обаянию.

— Для чего еще мы нужны, как не для того, чтобы оберегать вас, наших искр, — улыбка Феликса даже не дрогнула при этих словах. Он поднялся, оправил одежду — всю сплошь благопристойно-черную, хотя и пошитую не без некоторого шика — и поблагодарил ректора за беседу. Следом за ним поклонился и Оран, и торопливо вышел за братом. Ему было зябко, как будто он попал в холодное течение, и оно теперь увлекало его за собой все глубже и глубже.

По университету они шли молча. Феликс крутил в руках свой цилиндр, и Оран ежился, искоса поглядывая на то, как его пальцы сжимают жесткие края. За это с него спросят отдельно, хорошо, если не вычтут стоимость испорченного цилиндра из содержания. Феликс такой, он может. А ведь он еще заплатил за убыток, нанесенный Ораном классу… От этих мыслей становилось совсем нехорошо. Оран даже не мог заставить себя попрощаться с однокурсниками по-человечески — когда они окликали его в коридорах, взбрасывал на них мутные и дикие глаза, кивал, как марионетка в неумелых руках, и прибавлял шаг, чтобы поспеть за братом. Феликс и так был явно раздражен, что их все время пытается затормозить какая-то мелюзга.

— Возвращайся, Оран! — его терпение окончательно истощилось, когда к ним обратился юноша в темно-синей, а не в коричневой форме. Оран зарделся, и инстинктивно подался в сторону от Феликса. Нехорошо, что брат увидел, что он знается с аристократией, совсем нехорошо. Он ее на дух не переносит — хотя так можно было сказать про кого угодно. Феликс не любил магов, потому что у них была сила, которой не было у него, не любил искр, потому что они были только источником энергии и ничем большим, не любил людей беднее себя, потому что они лентяи и преступники, не любил людей богаче себя, не любил красивых, не любил уродливых, благопристойных и не очень. А больше всех он не любил Орана.

— Ты разочарование, — сказал он, выходя на крыльцо и с неудовольствием рассматривая помятый цилиндр. На самом деле ничего такого уж страшного с ним не случилось — изготовлен он был из хорошей шерсти, его только чуть смочить да высушить. Оран знал это как никто другой — однажды он упал прямо на шляпную коробку, только что принесенную мастером. Счастье, что внутри была шляпа с низкой тульей, и ее он выправил довольно быстро.

На реплику брата Оран ничего не ответил, сделав вид, что не расслышал, но все равно очень раскаивается. У него было такое ощущение, что он подхватил дизентерию — так же бросило в пот, ноги задрожали, еще и живот скрутило.

— Родители платили за твою школу в деревне, потом я подыскал тебе ту «Великую науку у Гритье», водил тебя туда каждый божий день, чтобы ты, маленький недоумок, не заблудился по дороге, и теперь вот как ты отплатил нашей семье за все старания? — продолжал Феликс, будто бы и не замечая его сожаления. Изящным жестом надев шляпу, он начал спускаться по лестнице, слегка повернувшись боком. — Расплавленное окно. Шанкры у учителя. Разбиты две колбы, а ты знаешь, сколько они стоят сейчас! У самого порваны рукава и манжеты, хотя ты клялся и божился, что если я куплю тебе эту куртку, на нее и муха не сядет.

— Я же не знал, что так получится, — пробормотал Оран, опустив взгляд на вычищенную мостовую. Кое-где в ней пробивалась зеленая травка — боже, весна уже, а он и не заметил с этим университетом! И воздух совсем другой — еще не цветение, нет, откуда ему взяться, но сырая земля, и этот едва уловимый дух свежей травы, и расправляющего свои иголочки мха, и этого воздуха столько, столько под поднявшимся и расширившимся небом, что можно опьянеть, просто вдохнув полной грудью. Как только Феликс может читать нотации, идя той же дорогой, что и Оран, видя то же, что и он, обоняя, осязая все это?

— От тебя воняет, отойди, — бросил брат, и Оран отстал от него на шаг. — Что это было, жабы?

— Да, — Орану до сих пор было стыдно за это. Бедные твари, ему так не хотелось делать им больно. Когда он ловил свою жабу у университетского пруда, то и дело увязая по щиколотку в пахнущую болотом грязь, то все время просил прощения за то, что ему придется ее разрезать. Потом он ее завернул в свою куртку — не дай боже Феликс увидит ее изнанку! — а не кинул, как остальные, в сумку к учебникам, и потом мыл в подогретой воде, хоть так заглаживая свою вину. Жаба таращилась на него и дергала зобом, не подозревая, что ждет ее дальше, и принимая его заботу как должное.

— Ты бездарность. Не знаю, почему ректор так за тебя заступается. Хотя нет, могу себе представить, чем может такой идиот, как ты, заслужить благосклонность такого старого козла, как он, — цедил Феликс, но Оран почти его не слушал. Морда жабы так и стояла у него в глазах. Он никогда не забудет, как занес над ней скальпель, как провел лезвием по дергающемуся брюшку — учитель не позволил сначала убить ее, чтобы не нарушить токи жизненной силы — и как жаба судорожно дернулась у него под пальцами.

— Подумать только — некромагия. Ты вообще сознаешь, что наделал?

Кто-кто, а Оран сознавал. Глаза защипало, стоило Феликсу перейти от перечисления его разрушений к тому, из-за чего его, собственно, отстранили от занятий.

Оран прекрасно все сознавал. Не понимал только, как у него это получилось — вот он уговаривает жабу потерпеть еще капельку, поглаживает ее, распятую, по мягкому шелковистому горлышку, и вместо того, чтобы смотреть на разрез, смотрит ей в вытаращенные глаза. И ему так жалко ее, так невыносимо жалко, что наворачиваются слезы.

А потом он поднимается с пола, и кругом какая-то сероватая слизь. Расплавленное стекло, синие страшные шанкры у учителя, порванные манжеты, и все, даже старшеклассники, возбужденно обсуждают, как у него получилось взорвать всех жаб в классе.

— Еще разревись тут, — безапелляционно заявил Феликс, даже не оглянувшись на него. — Позорище, ей-богу. А ну не хнычь!

Это, как всегда, только подстегнуло дело. Оран механически шагал по ярко-коричневой мостовой, по темной и влажной мостовой, по простой утоптанной земле, уворачивался от прохожих, а слезы катились у него по щекам. Хорошо хоть не всхлипывал — это был верный способ взбесить Феликса так, что дома ему точно не поздоровится. Он не хотел делать все это, действительно не хотел.

— Ты ненавидишь меня и то, что я для тебя делаю. Иначе ты бы не додумался до этой глупой выходки.

Неправда, Оран любил Феликса. И ему нравилось учиться в университете, и класс биологии ему тоже очень нравился. Кому бы не хотелось каждый день бывать в таком светлом и красивом месте, с затейливо нарисованными атласами, с экспонатами за чистыми тонкими стеклами? Минейр Берг ему тоже был симпатичен, хотя Оран никогда не смог бы смириться, что для изучения живых тел их нужно разделывать заживо. И он всему этому собственноручно навредил, сам не зная как — это было хуже всего.

***

Было бы слишком хорошо, если бы после этого Феликс направился прямиком домой. Оран еще надеялся на это, когда они шли вдоль старинной крепостной стены с облупившейся и посеревшей после долгой зимы краской. Отсюда до их улицы было рукой подать — свернуть к бирже, потом пройти вдоль канала, который еще можно увидеть, пока не распустились сады. Еще пять минут, и можно будет подняться к себе в комнату и постараться не сталкиваться с братом до самого ужина.

Но они свернули куда раньше, и совсем не в ту сторону. Запахи земли и первой робкой зелени на несколько минут сменились вонью свежей крови и тухлятины. Щеки Орана коснулась жирная зеленая муха, вылетевшая из крытого мясного рынка, и он судорожно потер мокрую кожу, передернувшись от отвращения. До чего несправедливо — ну зачем ему эта магия смерти, если он никогда не любил даже рыбу чистить? Все эти кишки, телесные жидкости, личинки с мухами — кому это вообще может понравиться?

Брусчатка сначала стала стершейся, расшатанной и очень грязной, а потом и вовсе пропала, превратившись в узенький тротуар вдоль заборов. Пройти по такому вдвоем было невозможно, и Феликс деловито сдвинул Орана в сторону, не отвлекаясь при этом от разжигания трубки. На улице и правда становилось неуютно — у Орана теперь наворачивались слезы не от стыда и чувства вины, а от забористых запахов испражнений, гниющего мусора, пота и бог весть чего еще. В их-то районе все вычищали сначала руками наемных уборщиков, а потом магией. Чем дальше они заходили в трущобы, тем хуже становился воздух.

К счастью, особа, к которой они направлялись, могла себе позволить избавиться от запахов возле дома. Она вообще все могла бы себе позволить, даже кормить кур золотом — иногда Оран даже жалел, что попечительство над ним взял Феликс, а не она.

— А кто у нас тут решил проведать свою сестренку, а? — Феликс поморщился, с нескрываемой неохотой давая себя обнять черноволосой женщине, выбежавшей на крыльцо еще до того, как они успели постучать в дверь или вообще приблизиться к ней. — Совсем меня забыли, бессовестные! Оран, лапочка, иди к сестренке Фриде!

Или, возможно, Феликс все-таки был не худшим вариантом. По крайней мере, он не имел привычки тискать младшего брата, будто тому до сих пор десять лет.

— Такие угрюмые, такие серьезные! — продолжала сестренка Фрида, нащипав щеки Орана до стойкого румянца и потянувшись обратно к Феликсу. — Прямо боязно с такими рядом стоять!

Должно быть, семьей они совсем не выглядели. Оран всегда поражался, до чего они с Феликсом отличаются от всех родственников — оба светловолосые, сероглазые, и единственные, кто во всем их обширном клане обладал магическими способностями. Был еще, конечно, Иво, но тот скорее шаман, и то не совсем. Это была уже слишком сложная материя для размышления.

А вот Фрида была вся в отца. Низкорослая, крепко стоящая на ногах, с пышно взбитыми волосами и мушкой над губой, она выглядела на все свои тридцать пять лет, и Орану с детства казалось, что ее духи скрывают запах рыбы и устриц. Хотя откуда бы ему взяться, этому запаху — из их рыбацкой деревни Фрида сбежала в восемнадцать, как раз незадолго до его рождения. И уж с тех пор она точно ни разу не прикасалась ни к чему морскому или речному. Говорила, что в детстве начистилась и наелась, хватит с нее.

— Если бы ты хоть на минуту заткнулась, то, возможно, услышала бы, что Орана отстранили от занятий, потому что он пытался убить учителя, — Феликс всегда разговаривал с Фридой так, будто он терпеть ее не мог. Она же, в свою очередь, подливала масла в огонь.

— Так я это давно уже знаю, — сладко улыбнулась она, открывая дверь перед дорогими гостями. — Ты еще ныл в своей мятой шляпе, а мне уже все рассказали. Так-то, младшенький.

— И я думаю, что ничего в этом страшного нет, — продолжала она, усевшись на плюшевое креслице. От этого движения ее накрахмаленные сорочки аж захрустели — ну или то был туго затянутый корсаж, Оран не понял. Служанка поставила на трехногий заграничный столик поднос с крохотными чашечками, потянулась к чайнику, но Фрида замахала на нее веером, от которого то и дело норовили оторваться перья или яркие стекляшки. — Булочку, золотко?

— Не откажусь, — Феликс снисходительно взирал на собственноручно разливающую чай сестру, как будто уж он-то не подвержен этой моде. Оран наблюдал за ним и все кусал себя за щеку, сдерживая улыбку — он-то знал, что у брата в спальне есть шкафчик с точно таким же сервизом. Более того, он знал, что Феликс им пользуется.

А возможно, Фрида тоже была в курсе этого, и поэтому она разливала чай с такой невозмутимостью. Оран бы ничему не удивился.

— Что тебе, булочку? — переспросила она, и Феликс сразу поморщился, предчувствуя укол. — Братец, а ты разве больше не следишь за фигурой? Никогда не знаешь, когда она может снова понадобиться, знаешь ли.

За это Оран и любил семейные посиделки, а Феликс, должно быть, за это их ненавидел. Фрида никогда не договаривала до конца, и то, что она имела в виду, оставалось только между старшими, но и не понимая смысла ее подтрунивания до конца, Оран все равно блаженствовал. Старший брат наконец поставлен на место, что может быть лучше?

— А ты, милый, бери булочку, кушай. У вас в доме танцор поселился. Ни крошки нормальной, здоровой еды не осталось.

Оран послушно взял ломоть мягкого белого хлеба, следом за ним принял тонюсенькую чашечку с коричневой водой. Хлебнул на пробу и проглотил чай только из вежливости — горько.

— Элегантной даме больше пристало пить какао, знаешь ли, — о, это уже была любимая шпилька Феликса. Оран затаил дыхание, перестав жевать, и переводил взгляд с брата на сестру. — Чай скорее для мужчин.

— Я же о тебе забочусь, Личе, — если Фрида и была уязвлена, она этого не показала. — Какао для тебя слишком тяжел. У меня-то все в грудь пойдет, а ты что будешь делать, когда ренгравы выйдут из моды?

Дважды в одно место. Феликс разве что усмехнулся и покачал головой, демонстративно беря с тарелки кусочек шоколада, а Оран понурился, поняв, что он понял. В этот раз Фрида проиграла, и сейчас начнется серьезный разговор. Старшие уже сосредоточенно сербали чаем, вздыхали, плотнее усаживая себя в креслах, косились на него, но делали вид, что он совсем не при чем, и все в комнате думают не о нем.


End file.
